


I have no excuse for this

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crack, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	I have no excuse for this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



> I'm so sorry

For my bro Kg

I have absolutely no excuse for this

~~~

Utah wasn't one to complain often. But when this giant douche bag decided to stretch right in his space, not to mention knock him over, With his huge muscles, and big hands.

He was of courses, pretty pissed until he saw the mans shirt. It matched his perfectly. The Pepe shirt was in mint condition. Utah was so happy, it matched his tfw no girlfriend shirt perfectly.

The black haired man's hand came up to grab his. The smoothest voice Utah had ever heard came out of his mouth. 

"Hey wanna come over to my house and play league of legends?"

"Uh, Sure! I'm not doing anything later" Utah said, grabbing the mans hand.

"Cool, your not a lizard person right? If your a lizard person you have to tell me that's like.. the law or something"

"No! Never! Your not apart of the illuminati are you?"

"What no, are you?"

"No!"

"I have Doritos at my house, you want some?"

"Only if you have the dew"

Utah could feel this was the start of something beautiful.

~~~

Utah and Georgia moved on to be the best of meme bros.

And adopted children for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I'm so sorry if you read this


End file.
